


Heaven's Secrets

by Find_Me_Calling_You



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Armie Hammer has a piss kink and I will die on this hill, Crema, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports, Wetting, mild exhibitionism, mostly porn with some feelings, pissing, yes I wrote another piss fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Find_Me_Calling_You/pseuds/Find_Me_Calling_You
Summary: Armie confesses, Timmy fulfills.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 17
Kudos: 84





	Heaven's Secrets

It’s a warm night in Crema, the early evening showers leaving a humid mist in the air, the breeze just enough to make things comfortable, blowing through the soft curtains and into their bedroom. They’d had the window open for a while, smoking some very quality weed Nick had dropped off for Armie the previous week. Add a bottle (or maybe two) of wine that came with a glowing recommendation from Luca and their evening lovemaking had been slow, a treat for all the senses as they explored each other’s bodies at whatever pace felt right in the moment, before building to the finale of tangled limbs, Armie’s big cock stretching Timmy’s pretty little pink hole until they found their release.

Currently, Armie’s fingers are gently petting Timmy's swollen little pucker, feeling bits of his come try to leak out now and again, pushing them back in and making Timmy moan and squirm against him.

“Almost ready for round two?” Armie murmurs, turning his face into Timmy’s hair, breathing in deep the smell of sweat, clean rural Italian air, river water, hints of weed, and the soft smell of the soap used on the bed sheets. He gently breaches Timmy with his middle finger, oh so slowly fucking into him, his own semen guiding the way as Timmy squirms against his hip, cock half-hard and twitching.

“Um, almost...uh.” Timmy hesitates and Armie’s eyes drift open, looking down to see Timmy’s full, red bottom lip caught in his younger lover’s teeth. “I’m sorry, this is really embarrassing, but I think I need to pee first. The wine caught up with me.” He looks sheepish and almost a little scared, and despite the shock of  _ want _ that goes down Armie’s spine, he has just enough presence of mind to know that his first priority is always Timmy and making sure Timmy’s okay.

“That’s fine, that’s fine. I’ll still be right here when you get back.” He gives Timmy a warm smile that makes Timmy relax into him for a moment, squeezing him tight before moving to get up, Armie’s finger leaving a sticky trail across his butt cheek and hip. “Um.” Armie doesn’t know where his mouth has gotten this brave, but Timmy waits, sitting next to him, expression patient. “Can I ask you something...really weird?”

“Of course.” Timmy’s face is a warm, welcoming, open book of the affection he feels for Armie, who frequently asks exactly what he did in a previous life to be gifted with Timmy’s presence, much less his love. He’s patient, giving his older love time to process what he’s trying to say.

“So, it’s not like...an always sort of  _ thing. _ But um, sometimes I like…” Armie takes a deep breath. He’d never actually indulged with a lover, too scared to bring up exactly what he wanted with anyone he’d been with before. But he and Timmy had exchanged so many embarrassing little quirks and anecdotes about themselves, that he felt he could at least, maybe, try to bring it up.

Timmy shifts position slightly, a hand going to his lap as if to cup his groin, but his eyes, his focus stays on Armie.

“I’m sorry, you should just…”

“No, no, no.” Timmy’s hands left his groin to support himself as he leaned in, softly kissing Armie’s cheeks, then lips. “The toilet is right there. I can wait a few minutes. I want you to share what’s on your mind.” Timmy’s smile was gentle and sincere, and with a few deep breaths, Armie was able to continue.

“So I’ve never actually done it with someone, but I’ve watched a lot of porn cause it’s always just been this...thing that’s turned me on um.” Armie closed his eyes and on his next exhale. “Wouldyoubewillingtopissonme?” Silence and Armie can already feel his face turning red, heat flooding his face. He can’t believe he just asked that of Timmy. Sweet Timmy, beautiful, not-quite-innocent, but still so pure Timmy. Of course Timmy wouldn’t want to piss on him, What was he thinking? “I’m sorry, just forget I said anyth--”

“No, no!” Timmy interrupts, and Armie carefully peeps at him through one half-open eye. Timmy’s just as red in the face as Armie feels, but a warm, reassuring hand rubs down Armie’s belly, then up, across his pec and to squeeze his shoulder. “I don’t...I don’t think I can do it, like, right now, but yeah, definitely, I’d be willing to try peeing on you. It sounds like it might be really hot. Intimate, you know?” Timmy looks to him and Armie finally relaxes his face, opens his eyes. Leans up and pulls Timmy into a crushing embrace.

“Thank you.” He knows it’s not enough but he feels like he can barely breathe. Timmy was not only willing to piss on him at some point, but hadn’t seemed bothered by the idea either. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, absolutely. Just like I said, not now, because I don’t feel like the clean up that probably comes, and I really gotta go.” Armie quickly let go of his lover, blushing again.

“Oh yeah, sorry, you go…” He waved his hand towards the bathroom, but caught Timmy giving him a small, almost mischievous smile. “What?”

“Wanna watch?” Armie’s cock fucking pulsed with how quickly it got hard.

“Yes please!” Timmy giggled and they quickly made their way to the bathroom, Armie licking his lips as Timmy assumed the position in front of the toilet, gently guiding his cock to aim properly, then sighing as a strong yellow stream began to flow into the toilet, the splash echoing in the tiny room.

By the time Timmy was done, Armie was grabbing at the base of his cock and when Timmy grinned at him, Armie’s free hand immediately went to the bottle of lube they kept on the counter.

Fucking Timmy against the wall, it was almost embarrassing how fast they came. Almost. Not really, with the lingering smell of Timmy’s urine in the air and the knowledge that someday he’d not only finally get to enjoy that activity with a lover, but that it was  _ Timmy _ who was willing to give it to him.

***

Someday comes much faster than Armie ever expected.

It’s another gorgeous, baking hot early afternoon at the villa, lunch ready to be served shortly. They’d been getting more shots of Oliver lounging in the grass, the orchards, in heaven all morning, Timmy and Armie in their still soaking wet bathing suits, pleasantly cooled by the water clinging to their skin. Armie had stretched out on the stonework right beside the pool, letting the sun-warmed stones transfer their heat into his sore back. He tried taking good care of himself, but as he approached 30, there were just days where his back, or his hip, or some random part of his body would just be a little tender.

Timmy was ambling around the yard, chatting lightly, charming the pants off of anyone he interacted with, making his way over to the table, drinking water and then apricot juice. Picking up an apricot and peeling it as he made his way to Armie.

“Hey.” Timmy still sounded a touch shy sometimes when greeting him and Armie wanted to melt at how much love he felt for this beautiful little creature that had captivated his heart and mind.

“Hey yourself.” Armie grinned and Timmy smiling, turning light pink as he offered a bite of the apricot’s sweet flesh to Armie’s gently placing it on his lips, swiping his thumb behind on the juice that tried to escape down Armie’s chin.

Armie could sense the crew making themselves scarce. It was almost lunchtime, but Armie also doubted that there was anyone left on set that didn’t notice the constant sexual tension, the affectionate teasing, the bordering on excessive touches between their two leading men.

“What are you doing?” Armie chuckled when the apricot was gone and Timmy climbed onto him, sitting over his hips, squirming slightly, having to tuck his left foot behind Armie’s right knee to have any space on the side closer to the pool as he settled in, right above Armie’s cock.

“Nothing.” Timmy tried to sound innocent, but when Armie raised a brow, he blushed. “Just, um…” A quick glance around them to insure no one was terribly close then Timmy shifted slightly, relaxed, and a look of bliss came over his face.

Armie’s just opening his mouth to ask what the face was for when he  _ feels _ it. It couldn’t be, but…

Hot waves of liquid passing through two already damp swimsuits, a quiet hiss barely audible between the rustling leaves, the gentle breeze, the flow of the waterfall. Armie couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, overwhelmed with arousal and gratitude for this beautiful boy, sitting on his hips, wetting himself and in the process, soaking Armie, all for him because he knew how much it turned Armie on. How hard Armie’s cock was pressing into him now, threatening to escape one of the leg holes of these ridiculous bathing suits.

All the horror Armie had expected was missing. No one was close enough to see what they were doing, and even if they were closer, their swimsuits didn’t look any more wet, even as liquid continued to leave Timmy’s cock and warm the skin of Armie’s groin. Timmy was _pissing_ on him. Right here in heaven where anyone could see. His gorgeous lover indulging such a filthy want of his with the same easy grace that he accepted everything about Armie with.

By the time they were done, Armie finally let out a breath as Timmy sighed happily with relief.

“That felt so good.” He reaches down, grabs the front of Armie’s sopping wet swimsuit. “Wow, um...you’re really hard.” Armie grunted at the comment, trying not to come just from Timmy touching him right now. When he had enough oomph to focus, he pushed up, sideways, toppling them both into the pool and guiding Timmy’s arms and legs around him as they surfaced.

Several folks would see them kissing, wet, passionate, and completely wrapped into the other, but none dared get close enough to see Armie freeing their cocks beneath the surface of the water, the coolness surrounding them doing nothing to lessen their arousal as Armie’s big hand pumped their dicks together, letting their essence join heaven’s waters for as long as this place would be. No one close to hear the whispered love confessions, Armie’s quiet chanting of “thank you,” and that was okay. It was just for his Timmy anyway.

  
  



End file.
